


rain check (get some rest)

by sirmi



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Sickfic, Vomiting, caretaker skye, sick midas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmi/pseuds/sirmi
Summary: midas insists on a rain check, but skye has other plans.or,midas and skye were planning on spending some time together, but midas falls ill. skye insists on staying and making sure he's okay.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	rain check (get some rest)

skye had decided she'd pop by the agency today; it's been slow lately over at the shark, so she figured it would be fine. however, upon arriving at the agency, she doesn't spot midas anywhere in the main corridors. or the conference rooms. or outside.

where could he be?

she wanders for a moment, before spotting a henchman to ask for his whereabouts.

"where's midas?"

"in his room, i believe. i haven't seen him today..."

skye cocks a brow at this. midas hasn't come upstairs yet? that's unusual. she nods, smiling at the henchman, before heading downstairs to check on him, prepared for the worst. 

she knocks on midas's door. "it's skye! i told you i'd visit if the shark stayed slow...so um..."

there's a long moment of silence before midas opens the door. he looks horribly disheveled, his hair a mess, prominent dark circles under his eyes. he's still in his day clothes, but half the buttons are undone or done in the wrong holes. 

skye blinks. this is completely different from the midas she sees any other day. "midas...what happened?"

"uhm...rough night," he mumbles. his complexion is somehow paler than usual, but his cheeks are flushed. 

skye looks at him expectantly, waiting to hear a better explanation than 'rough night.'

midas sighs, running a hand down his face. "i'm...i'm sick, skye." 

"sick?"

"i've been...vomiting all night...so if you'd go before i infect you--"

"midas! vomiting all night and you didn't think to tell anyone? did you get any sleep at all?"

"...no...the time i tried to i...ended up having to change my sheets and wipe down my floor..." midas admits. "it's not anything to make a deal of, skye. just a virus, i suppose. rain check? i promise i'll make it up to you, i'm sorry."

"it's okay, midas, i'm just...worried about you." she smiles warmly, though her eyes shine with concern. 

"i'm f-" midas suddenly stops talking, looking contemplative for a second. he quickly turns, "excuse me for a moment--" he chokes out before running off towards the bathroom. skye decides to follow him. the moment he makes it to the bathroom he practically collapses to his knees in front of the toilet, clutching the porcelain as he heaves. he waves her off, trying to get her to go away; she shouldn't have to see him like this. 

skye crouches beside him, rubbing his back softly and pulling his fringe back, damp with sweat. "i'm not leaving you, so stop trying."

midas retches, bringing up a thick wave of vomit, then another. he pants for a moment before a greater torrent of sick spills into the toilet, coming out of his nose. it's bitter and acidic, burning his throat, but it just won't stop coming. 

eventually, he's back to fruitless gags and hollow belches again. "i'm sorry," midas mumbles, swearing under his breath. "i didn't mean for you...to see me like this. you should go, no? i don't want you to fall ill..."

"i won't, mi. i have a fantastic immune system!" she says proudly. "don't worry, it's not your fault you're sick. and i already told you, i'm not going anywhere."

midas sighs. "can you hand me the..." he gestures to the toilet paper, which skye understands, handing some to him. he blows his nose and wipes the sick and spit off his chin before throwing it into the toilet and flushing. he rests his forehead against the toilet seat, which is cool and feels nice against his burning skin, as he clutches his stomach tightly. 

"don't do that, the toilet can't be a comfortable pillow--come, i'll help you to bed."

"no, i can't, i'll make a mess again..."

"and then if you do i'll clean it. don't you have a trash can somewhere? i'll get you one."

midas stays silent for a long moment. "if i make a mess,  _ i _ will clean it. and my trash is beside my desk." 

skye nods, smiling triumphantly. she won't mention that she's not allowing midas to do anything other than rest until it's necessary. she helps midas up from the bathroom floor and gets him settled down back in bed, placing the trash beside him. midas sighs, letting his eyes flutter closed despite knowing that he likely won't be able to sleep. suddenly, he feels arms around him. his eyes snap open at the unexpected contact. 

he looks over to skye, who has one hand placed on his middle and moves the other to play with his hair. she smiles at him.

"you can close your eyes again. and tell me if i'm hurting you, 'kay?" 

midas watches her for a moment, debating on if he should let her do this. but then he gives in, letting his eyes close again. skye begins to rub gentle circles on his stomach, feather light touch so as not to make him more nauseous, just enough to soothe some of the pain. midas sighs in relief, relaxed under her caress. 

"get some rest, mi." 

and skye doesn't have to tell him twice; he can finally get some sleep. 


End file.
